endofempiresfandomcom-20200215-history
Airani Roshate
The Airani Roshate (Siran: Roshaghir eam Airan; lit "Succession-Rule of Airan") is a product of the fall of the Siran Roshate, the first and greatest empire of the Maninist Nahsjad. The splintering of Sira brought about multiple successor states -- most notable among them being the Airani and the Khivani Roshate. Of the old Siran territories, the Airani took the traditional desert heartland and the north, while the Khivani took the Peko River and the south. The two tribes fought numerous wars before the Khivani were finally destroyed by a surprising invasion from the Eastern Aitahist Savirai Empire, which propelled the Airani to new heights but simultaneously gave them a still more deadly foe than they had faced before. Eventually, the two concluded peace in the Peko valley, guaranteeing mutual toleration for their respective faiths. The peace was shattered in the War of the Ashen Throne, which saw the Airani emerge victorious at the side of their ally Gallat, but their success fueled jealousies between the two principal Maninist powers -- ones that might be acted upon in the wake of the disappearance of the Gallatene leader, Altaro Javan. So it was that Rosh Ibala I, unhappy with the Roshate's clearly secondary position relative to Gallat, and under the influence of his court theologian, Ward Kohdri omm Ahala, would declare the High Ward in Sirasona illegitimate and appoint Ahala as High Ward in Almadi. This declaration would precipitate the Schismatic War. The Airani were in the end woefully unprepared for a war with Gallat, who used their dominance of the seas to raid and capture several cities clustered along the Airani coast. Unable to fight the decisive set battle he had been hoping for, Rosh Ibala began to search for a way to make peace. A possible path to peace would come in the form of Sarhun ahm Aghrala, a nephew of Ibala who had been exiled in the court of Javan. Sarhun negotiated a peace between Ibala and Caron Nuvor of Gallat, which required the abdication of Rosh Ibala and the surrender of Ward Ahala to the High Wardship in Sirasona. The Succession of Airan would, per an agreement between Ibala and Sarhun, pass to the latter, who would ascend to the Opal Throne as Rosh Aghrala. Soon after his ascent, Aghrala's allies in Gallat would call upon him to join them and the Karapeshai Exatai in their war, later known as the War of Lies, against the Farubaida o Caroha, the Holy Moti Empire and the Kothari Exatai, and later the Daharai. Aghrala would immediately make it his main priority to capture Mahid, through which he intended to secure his legacy and Siran power in the Jadhai Peninsula. By investing most of his military strength, Aghrala would manage to capture the city, though the failure of the Gallatenes to come to the Roshate's aid would compromise the war effort in the Peko, where the Farubaida and Daharai forces quickly began to make significant gains while the Airani were occupied with taking Mahid. Seeing that Sira would suffer much destruction should the Farubaida and Daharai continue their campaign, Aghrala agreed to a separate peace, returning Mahid in exchange for the return of the Airani Peko. Though he had not managed to hold Mahid, Aghrala would still advertise this temporary conquest as a great triumph. The rest of Aghrala's reign would be marked by relative peace and prosperity, though the Rosh would remain unmarried and without a legitimate heir. This would lead to his decision to discontinue the Airani Roshate and proclaim his own succession, the Aghrali Roshate, and he would proclaim Nahri om Jiarabala, his protege, as his heir.Category:CountriesCategory:NahsjadCategory:Athis Category:Roshates Category:Siere